puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Doreski
Reboot = Carol Doreski is a retired police officer that helped track down and kill Andre Toulon (The Littles Reich timeline) and later worked as a tour guide and security officer that faced off against his puppets. In 1989 Carol Doreski, who was a young police deputy, had been called to the scene of a double homicide with her partner Sgt. Harrow. She had used her flashlight to see inside of an abandoned car on the side of the road and inside was a dead female driver and when she opened the back door a severed head of a second female victim fell out onto the ground. These two had been killed by Toulon's puppets a few hours prior and Carol somehow knew that he had something to do with this after she had discovered small foot prints in the dirt. Harrow tried to convince her that it was just raccoons but she was certain it was Toulon. It is unclear how she suspected him, but she had then got into her car and drove to his mansion where she told Harrow to be prepared for something very different. When they had arrived at the mansion they had kicked the door down and ran inside. Toulon had seen them enter and he had escaped down to his basement, they had both told him to freeze but because he didn't follow their instructions they began firing in his direction. They then chased him down into the basement and he pointed at them with his Luger but didn't fire a shot. After this Carol had shot him multiple times and he fell onto the ground and died and she had suspected that he wanted to be executed to pay for his crimes. After this she had moved up ranks in her police job and became an officer and in 2018 she had retired. During her retirement she became obsessed with reading about Toulon's life and had even worked as a security guard and a tour guide at his mansion. During the 30th Anniversary of the Toulon murders convention, she had given an in-depth tour of his mansion to a group of tourists and she had explained to them in detail his entire backstory of his life and even recounted the stories of the victims he had killed in his house as well as how he finally met his end. In the mansion she had noticed that three glass cases that held some of Toulon's personal puppets had been broken open and the puppets inside had vanished so she had assumed that they were stolen. During this night the puppets all over the hotel where the tourists had been staying had been brought to life by Toulon's dark powers from beyond the grave and they began slowly killing off the guests inside. Carol had been called to the hotel to help out and at the time it was assumed that this was just a typical murder case and when the guests started to panic she fired her gun in the air to try and get some order but they had ignored her and escaped into the parking lot. In the parking lot the puppets began to embark on a total killing spree and were murdering all the guests that they could get a hold of. After this the group of survivors met inside the hotel lobby to try and rationalize what had happened as they knew that the puppets were alive and murderous and Carol had bolted the main entrance doors shut and they waited for backup police to arrive, which would take them two hours to drive from the next town over. The group of survivors had created a plan to catch one of the puppets and take it apart to see how it is alive and Carol had described them as being blood hounds for the Nazis as she had noticed them seeking out specific victims that the Third Reich would have considered an undesirable. After this a Mechaniker puppet had drove full speed towards Carol but she managed to shoot it three times and it had played dead for a few seconds and then got back up again, she then finished it off by firing a few more shots at it which shattered its body. After she had destroyed the Mechaniker puppet she heard the tapping of a Skull Blade's hook on the window, and she walked over to investigate it and then a Pinhead puppet hurled a cinder block through the window at her, which knocked her unconscious. While she was down another police officer ran over to check on her, but he was killed by the Pinhead puppet after it had grabbed him by his arm and tore it straight out of the socket. A short while after this Carol had woken back up again she had seen many dead victims in the hall and was expecting that the puppets would start going on another rampage in the hotel at any moment so she regrouped with the survivors and began to order them into their hotel rooms so that they could be safe and she tried to protect them. She had then hid inside a bathroom where she aimed her gun at the door if any of the puppets should enter and a Pinhead puppet had then punched through the door and she fired at it and knocked its head off. As soon as she had finished this the Skull Blade puppet had been hiding on top of the toilet door frame and had jumped down and ambushed her from behind and then severed her windpipe with one single stab. This injury would caused Carol to fall to the floor where she began to convulse as she was slowly choking on her own blood and eventually died a painful death. Appearances *Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich Gallery Itunes purchase (24).jpg|A young Carol in 1989 Itune purchase (6).jpg|Carol giving a tour of the Toulon Mansion Littlest reich itune (36).jpg|Carol being ambushed by a Blade puppet BarbaraC.jpg|Carol dying form her neck wound Trivia *Barbara Crampton had also played a character in the original Puppet Master movie. She had a cameo as a woman at Dana Hadley's palm reading store at the Carnival. *A version of the original Puppet Master theme music can be heard during the beginning of her tour. |-| Original = A woman visits a carnival with her boyfriend in 1989 and has her fortune told by Dana Hadley. Dana detects that the woman's boyfriend will become a rich construction worker that will build a shopping mall and that they will have two children, she also detects that the man's grandmother will die soon. After this Dana begins to see her own future and sees Blade's knife slashing at her, which causes her to become distressed and grab at her throat. The woman and her boyfriend then begin to feel concerned and ask if Dana is alright. Appearances *Puppet Master Category:Police Category:Characters Category:Female Category:LR Characters Category:Deceased Category:PM1 Characters